Infinite Ouroboros (SYOC)
by emperorz1996
Summary: Fairy Tail wasn't always top dog long ago when the faries first started spreading their wings the strongest guild in the land was a guild called Infinite Ouroboros though the guild is now gone their legend still remains this is their story this is that legend" SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**X686** \- Fairy Tail wasn't always the top guild in Fiore long ago when the fairies first started growing their wings another guild was top of the brass that guild was Infinite Ouroboros.

Ouroboros was a guild located in town called Wally Willy Village a guild that looks more like a summer camp than an official building it has cabins instead of dorms around four people to each cabin along with a large dining hall and a main lobby it also has a field for mages to not only practice but also settle their deference's

The Cabins were fairly small each cabin being about the size of a mid-sized apartment and like the other buildings they were made out of logs from the surrounding forest.

"The Cafeteria was a large building decorated with long tables with bright chandeliers dangling from the ceiling the tables were decorated with silver cloth and the cooks here were hired by the guild master in order to provide his mages with good meals every day.

Speaking of guild master lets see his tail and how he formed Infinite Ouroboros…

The Guild Master of Infinite Ouroboros was a young man of about twenty-six he stood at Five feet ten inches and had pale blonde hair with orange eyes he wore simple clothes nothing spectacular just a old white tunic with some beige shorts and some Greek sandals and he tended to wear a white feather on his ear.

The name of that Master was Icarus and before he was the guild master of Infinite Ouroboros he was a young man who lived in a noble family in the town of Daedalus

Three years earlier….

Icarus please dress yourself nicely your meeting the king today" said a young woman with auburn hair and gray eyes wearing a dark blue French maid's uniform.

"Aio I've decided not to meet with the king today he is my father's friend I have no reason to meet with that man" said Icarus as he laid in his bed chewing on a piece of straw

"But young master I here rumors that the kings daughter will be in attendance" said Aio.

"I am a free man and a free man I shall remain I don't serve a master, I don't serve a god and I damn well don't serve no king" said Icarus.

"No one is asking you to lick his boots just to be civil at the dinner they are hosting" said Aio.

"I'll go if you come with" said Icarus.

"I am merely the help I have no right to accompany you to a kings banquet" said Aio.

"You're my personal maid and my friend if the king won't allow you to eat his fancy meals than I shall not eat from his glamorous plates either" said Icarus as he drunk from a golden cup.

"The idiot say's as he drinks from a chalice" said Aio with a shake of her head.

"You see this was made by my own hands through hard work and labor the king got his gold and fancy items by over taxing the people" said Icarus.

"If you'll excuse me"

"Where are you going Aio?" Icarus asked.

"To ask your father if I can be your sister personal maid instead" said Aio

"Aw come on don't be like that I will be ready to go momentarily in fact shouldn't you be getting dressed" as well?" Icarus asked.

"You weren't serious about bringing me along wore you?" asked Aio.

"Of course I was now put on something nice were going to a kings banquet for crying out loud" said Icarus.

"I'll refrain smashing your face in as a thank you for inviting me" said Aio as she left his quarters and headed to her own bed chambers to find her nicest outfit.

 **Some…Time…Later…**

Icarus arrived with his family and Aio at around eight at night Icarus wore a white Toga with a leaf crown on his head and some Greek sandals. Aio wore a red dress that was very conservative showing little to no cleavage and her arms almost entirely covered by ruby red gloves.

"Psst Aio that's not the outfit I said you should were" said Icarus.

"Do you really think I'll go anywhere wearing that outfit my entire side boob was hanging out" whispered Aio.

"Dilly is wearing one" said Icarus pointing to his sister whom was younger by five years and her blonde hair was more golden blonde as opposed to his pale blonde hair.

"Your sister has not only no class but also nothing to show" said Aio.

"Hey!" shouted Dilly over hearing the conversation.

"Dear don't get mad at the truth" said their mother. Causing the carriage to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me sir we are the Daedalus Party my name is George Daedalus this is my wife Cora and my children Icarus and Dilly and well has my son's friend Aio.

"The Daedalus family is on the list however Miss Aio will have to wait out here" said the guard.

"Stop acting like this is some v.i.p club and just let us in" said Icarus.

"You can come in however the help must wait outside" said the guard.

"She's not the help she's my friend" said Icarus glaring at the guard ignoring the warning glares from his father.

"Please Damien that's quite enough the Daedalus family and there friend may all come in" said a old man in his fifties as her welcomed the family in.

"Your Majesty I must insist that you refrain from having trash enter the castle" said Damien glaring at Aio who glared right back causing him to flinch just a little.

"That will be quite enough!" the kings voice boomed.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness please comes with me" said the king with a kind smile as he let the rest go ahead of him and stopped beside Icarus.

"My boy you've grown to be quite the handsome young man I still remember when you used to play with my daughter in the garden" said the king with a smile.

"I'm not marrying you daughter" said Icarus already knowing where he was going with this.

"Aw I see you heart belongs to another does it?" asked the King with a sly smile nodding towards Aio.

"Aio is nothing more than a good friend I have no feelings for her" said Icarus.

"None that you realize but trust me they are there besides this wasn't about marriage our families have been friends for five generations" said the king with a smile as he and the family walked into a banquet hall.

"Father I see you've gathered the guest" said a young woman of about twenty-one as she walked down a spiral staircase an elegant white dress donned her shoulders.

"Candice darling come down and say hello" said the King.

"Tell me boy what do you plan on doing once you inherited your fathers land?" asked the King.

"I have neither ambition nor desire to be a noble man I'll just let Dilly take control" said Icarus.

"Master it is unprecedented for a woman to be in charge of an estate" said Aio.

"Aio don't treat me definitely just because we are in front of a old guy with a crown call me Icarus as you have before" said Icarus.

"You insolent fool you are in the presence of the king mined your manners!" shouted Damien.

"Just ignore that idiot" said Icarus.

"That's it I'll have your head for that remark!" shouted Damien as he pulled out a sword and marched towards the table.

"Icarus saw Aio about to grab the dagger strapped to her inner thigh and decided to step in instead knowing she'd get in more trouble than himself.

 **"Shattering Fist!"** shouted Icarus as he punched the man in the chest breaking his sword and sending him flying through the wall.

"I am sorry for Damien's behavior he will be punished later" said the King.

"And so will my son for that old guy with a crown remark as well has punching a royal guard" said George.

After a nice meal the Daedalus family decided to head home after thanking the king and princess for there meals.

"Uh oh I need to run to market really fast" said Aio.

"Hurry on we won't wait forever" said Cora.

"Thank you lady Cora" said Aio as she ran down the cobbled streets of crocus.

…..

After arriving at a store Aio quickly grabbed some butter, milk, sugar, and flour and headed back towards the Daedalus Family.

"I will make Icarus a pound cake has a thank you for inviting me along" said Aio with a smile

"You think I'll let you get away with a humiliation I suffered with your life" asked Damien as he stood in front of her his sword drawn.

"If you think I'm just a helpless maid then you better think again" said Aio as she pulled out her dagger.

" **Multiply x2"** Aio whispered as she pulled her dagger in two and held on in each hand.

"Die you rat!" shouted Damien has he swung his sword at Aio who managed to block it but his strength over powered hers and he broke through her defenses nearly slashing her had she not jumped back.

"Damn he's strong" said Aio.

"I'm a Royal Guard and this is a sword forged by the gods" said Damien.

"No one asked" said Aio as she used her agility and reflexes to evade his attacks.

Throwing her Daggers into the air she crossed her arms and screamed **multiply x 10!** Aio shouted as the two daggers turned into twenty and rained down upon Damien.

Damien managed to block most of the with his sword but two or three cut his arms and legs.

"What magic is this?" asked Damien.

"It's called Multiplier magic when I multiplied my dagger by two it became two daggers since one x two is two and when I multiplied my two daggers by ten they became twenty since two x ten equals twenty" said Aio.

"Of course the copies will dissolve eventually but it makes for a neat trick" said Aio as she held her dagger the other ones fading away.

"I have no magic power no I do not but I have the pride of a knight!" shouted Damien as he charged at her.

"Your pride shall be your down fall!" shouted Aio as she charged him

"Take this! Damien shouted surprising Aio when he threw his sword hitting her hard in the chest cutting her slightly.

"Damn that hit young master struck him with surely damaged his ribs and bones but he can still dish out this much power If he was still fresh I may have died from the blow" said Aio has she struggled to catch her breath.

"Do you want to know why you are beneath me?" asked Damien as he stood over Aio as she looked up locking eyes with him.

"If you're going to kill me just do it and spare me your annoying monologue" said Aio.

"That's it your dead" said Damien retrieving his sword and kicking Aio's dagger out the way.

Just as Damien was about to thrust his sword in Aio's chest an arm blocked the path and his sword shattered into small pieces.

"Didn't I already break that sword how the hell did you get another?" asked the arm.

"Damien looked up and locked eyes with a pissed off Icarus".

"What sort of monster are you!" shouted Damien his heart beating unnaturally fast.

"My name is Icarus Daedalus a user of infinite strength magic my strength grows in proportion to the danger me or my friends are in" said Icarus as he stepped towards Damien who back away in fear.

"What happened to all your talk I thought you were a mighty knight a kings guard and now you are cowering away from a simple noble man" said Icarus.

"Wait you heard all of that and still you waited to help me out" said Aio.

"It's rare to see you fight I was enjoying myself" said Icarus.

"If I had my Rapier than this would've been a deferent outcome" said Aio as she stood up.

"Damn you all to hell!" shouted Damien as he tried stabbing Icarus in the back while he was distracted when suddenly his arm came off.

"Gah!" Damien yelled has he held his wound.

"Dilly you didn't have to cut off his arm I had it under control" said Icarus.

"You have a bad habit of playing with your enemies you have to be swift with their defeat" said Dilly with a smile.

"You're all bastards! Your entire family! And your little pet whore! Too!" shouted Damien.

"I should crush you were you lay but I'm not one to harm and unarmed man" said Icarus.

"BWAHHAHAH! Unarmed get it cause I cut his arm off!" Dilly suddenly burst out laughing.

"I know I'll tell the king of what you've done your entire family will be disgraced and you'll surely never be invited back to the castle as for the little girl she'll be arrested for cutting of my damn arm!" shouted Damien.

"I'm seventeen you jack ass!" Dilly shouted.

"My ass you look like an eleven year old!" Damien snapped back.

"Would you like to lose your head next" Dilly asked a thin piece of string dancing on her fingers.

"Don't bother I'll tell the king everything!" shouted Damien.

"Don't bother trying to sell my father with your trivial lies Damien I witnessed the entire thing I saw you attack lady Aio and I saw you attempting to murder Sir Icarus your are hereby under arrest" said Candice.

"I won't be arrested by you fools!" shouted Icarus has he hoppled away running into the forest the guards giving chase.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he cause please take two gold coins as a simple of not only my apology but the kingdoms apology" said Candice

 **…..Early the next morning …..**

"Young master where you are going?" asked Aio as she walked in on time to see Icarus packing some clothes.

"I must be going I cannot stay here I want to make my own legacy not live under the legacy of the Daedalus family" said Icarus.

"Icarus are you sure about this?" asked Aio.

"Of course I've talked to you plenty about leaving this place and starting new somewhere" said Icarus.

"Fine if you want to leave then I won't stop you I only ask that you bring me with you" said Aio.

"Are you really going to leave?" asked Dilly has she stood in the door way her maid a young brunette of about sixteen standing behind her.

"Yes Dilly I'm afraid so please don't tell father and mother at least not until a few hours have passed us by" said Icarus.

"Be careful that guy is still running around out there he might try to be you with his severed arm or something" said Dilly.

"I thought you'd be more frantic about me leaving" said Icarus.

"On on big brother please don't leave me!" Dilly shouted in the fakest voice possible.

"Geez sis I feel the love" said Icarus has he ruffled her hair and grabbed his bags.

"Well Aio are you ready?" asked Icarus.

"Wait I haven't even packed my clothes or washed or anything I still need time" said Aio.

"We'll get you some new clothes!" shouted Icarus as he picked her up and jumped out the window…

"If we survive I'm killing you!" shouted Aio as she clung to him for dear life.

The two of them than got on horseback and road off towards a new life

 **Meanwhile with Damien…**

Crawling through the woods a trail of blood behind him Damien breathed in his last breaths just as he was about to close his eyes a little boy no older than eye walked up to him the boy had black hair and pale skin his eyes shone red like a demon he wore a kangol hat with a white dress shirt and some black overalls attached to a pair of black shorts and some long black and white stripped socks and some dress shoes.

"Uh oh mister looks like you have a boo, boo" said the kid with a smile has he looked down at the bleeding man.

"Shut it kid can't you see I'm dying here" said Damien.

"form a contract with me take my power and you won't have to die" said the kid.

"The hell are you?" asked Damien.

"I go by many names some call me Devil, others call me Diablo or even Akuma but no matter the language my name is always the same" said the young boy.

"You're not going to sit here and say your name is Satan is you?"

"The one and only" said the young boy with a smile.

"Form a contract with me and I'll give you my power and you'll become my son" said Satan.

"How do I know you're the real deal?" asked Damien

"Here's a gift to show I'm the genuine article" said Satan as he handed Damien a bone whistle.

"Blow on it" said Satan.

"Fine I'll play your games" said Damien as he blew on the whistle suddenly the ground began to crack as a massive pillar fire came out followed by a giant paw and then another then three snarling heads rose from the crack in the earth as a giant three headed dog came out of the ground.

"Say hello to Cerberus" said Satan.

"Fine you have my attention just tell me what the contract is" said Damien.

"I only ask that you never lose a fight again" said Satan.

"What if I lose?" Damien asked.

"Then as agreed in the contract your soul will belong to me and your body will burn with the flames of hell the moment you lose" said Satan.

"Fine not I'll die if I don't sign" said Damien.

"I knew you'd come around" said Satan as a pen and pad appeared in his hand.

Damien signed the paper suddenly he felt his heart pulsing in his chest.

"GAH!" Damien screamed has his severed arm grew back and flames covered his body before an O burned into his chest.

"What the hell is this O!" shouted Damien.

"It means the Omen" said Satan before he sunk into the ground.

"Where are you going are you just going to leave me?"

"I gave you power that doesn't make us allies and I won't help you if your in trouble" said Satan as he disappeared completely.

 **Over the course of the next three years….**

Icarus and Aio set up a guild in a small town called Wally Will Village the name of that guild was Infinite Ouroboros and in the last three years many members joined up with the two

"Young master did you hear a new guild as just be formed its called fairy tail" said Aio.

"I just hope the master isn't an old fart like the rest of them" said Icarus.

"Lets refrain from calling them old farts shall we?" asked Aio.

"Hey Aio why are you still wearing the maid out fit?" Icarus asked.

"Your profession may have changed but mine as not I will always and forever me the personal maid of Icarus Daedalus" said Aio.

Damien also was busy in the last three years having formed a dark guild called Devils Soul he gather members and quickly rose to prominence as a powerful dark guild.

"Domoto you've failed me once again" said Damien as he sat on a chair and looked down on a man who begged for his life.

"Please sir gives me another chance had those wizards from Infinite Ouroboros not been there I could've!"

"There is no such thing as could've you either could or you couldn't in this case you couldn't said Damien as he rose his hand.

"Oh god no!" Shouted Domoto has his body lit on fire and he burned into ash.

"I guess that's what I get for letting an outsider handle such a delicate task" said Damien.

"I say you are the most entertaining mortal I've made a contract with" said Satan.

"For someone who isn't my ally you sure do show up with your two cents quite a bit" said Damien.

"No need for hostilities I just want to ask why didn't you send in one of your s-classes or just do the job yourself if it was of great importance?" asked Satan.

"Because it wasn't that important that bastard as been annoying me for months asking for our two guilds to form an alliance he dare's ask for an alliance and he couldn't even handle some wizards from a weak guild who is the master of this guild anyway?" asked Damien.

"Has a favor I'll tell you that the guild master is one Icarus Daedalus" said Satan before he disappeared.

Hearing that name made Damien's arm twitch….

"ICARUS! Damien yelled has flames shot out in all directions… to be continued…..

 **Well there it is the prologue to Infinite Ouroboros I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you send in your characters…**

 **FOUR GREAT RULES**

 **No OP characters!**

 **No Mary or Gary Whatchamacallits**

 **Only send through P.M and title it Infinite Ouroboros/Character Name**

 **If you want to send a slayer go right ahead but I'll only take second generations"**

 **Form**

 **Basic**

 **Name:**

 **Alias\nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Height:**

 **Tattoos, piercings or any other marks blemishes and scars:**

 **Clothing**

 **Everyday wear:**

 **Beach wears:**

 **Snow wears:**

 **Formal wear:**

 **Mission Attire:**

 **Guild**

 **Guild Mark: (color and location the Infinite Ouroboros mark is a serpent eating it's own tail and the Devil soul mark is a D with horns):**

 **Guild Affiliation: Devils Soul or Infinite Ouroboros**

 **Guild Status- D- S class- accepting four S-classes for each guild:**

 **Personal**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Magic:**

 **Spells: at least five**

 **"Not the best form but here it is"**


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't think this whole guild plan through" said Icarus has he shuffled through paper work with a bored look on his face.

"Is something the matter young master?" Aio asked.

"Look at all this paper work! And who was the idiot that destroyed the cathedral they should pay for this not me!" shouted Icarus.

"Icarus… ahem that idiot would be you" said Aio.

"Hey! Master want to come on a job!" asked a young man of about sixteen with a dark brown mullet and blue eyes he wore a black tank top with some cargo jeans and some boots.

"Oh yeah! Kevin I'll be right there!" shouted Icarus has he leapt from his seat.

"No you have to finish this paper work and then you have the meeting with the other masters " said Aio as she yanked him back and threw him into his seat.

"I'm sorry Kevin but the young master as a lot of paper work he has to do" said Aio.

"It's alright I'll just ask Cain if he wants to come" said Kevin

Cain was a tall man standing at 6'2 with black short and spiky hair that was windswept to the left side of his face and his eyes were a red color he wore a black jacket with a dark red shirt underneath and his jeans were baggy and much like his shirt they too were dark red in color with normal black shoes.

"Hey Cain want to come on a mission it'll be fun!" said Kevin with a grin holding a flyer.

Cain grabbed the flyer and over looked it giving a nod for Kevin to follow him.

"Where are you too going in such a hurry?" asked a young woman of about eighteen with dirty blonde ear length hair wearing a white hoodie with some casual jeans rocking a pair of headphones in her ears.

"Investigate the disappearances at that traveling circus" said Kevin holding up the flyer.

"Whoa an S-class mission I can see why you bought Cain along" she said reading the flyer.

"Yeah I wanted to bring master but he was busy so I grabbed Cain instead" said Kevin.

"Well then Kevin, Cain lets go" she said as the three of them walked towards the train station.

"Wait Lea your coming with us?" asked Kevin.

"I need money" said Lea…

Meanwhile in Devils Soul

"Tell me Damien what are you planning to do with that circus anyway?" asked Satan as he sat on a stool sipping on a juice box.

"That Ring Master of the circus possess some rather extraordinary powers the ability to take peoples souls and souls is exactly what I need to open the gate and allow the spirits of hell to walk beside me and rule this world!" shouted Damien.

"You should know your place mortal" said Satan has his eyes glowed red and the O on Damien's chest began to glow.

"GAH!" Damien screamed in pain has he held his chest and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Damien coughed out trying to fight through the pain.

"Just reminding you that you made a deal with the devil" said Satan as he stopped his power and let Damien get back to his feet.

"Are you saying I'm unworthy to have control of hell's armies" asked Damien.

"I'm saying you and the rest of you mortals are nothing more than specks of dust compared to the denizens of hell" said Satan before he sunk into the ground and went back home.

"I see you angered Sir Satan again master" said a young woman of about twenty with frost white hair and red eyes she wore a silver katana and had fox like ear's and nine tails pour out from the back.

"Sakami I didn't expect you back so soon" said Damien as he held his chest.

"It was a simple task" said Sakami as she held her sword in hand.

"I'm glad you where able to do something about those noisy reporters" said Damien.

"Of course master" said Sakami.

"I have another task for you" Damien said.

"Would you like me to act has a body guard for the circus?" Sakami asked.

"Yes now go" said Damien.

"And what will you be doing?" Satan asked reappearing for some reason.

"I have a masters meeting to attend" said Damien.

The next morning…

Kevin, Cain and Lea all stood in line to buy tickets for the circus.

"Two thousand Jewels each what a rip off!" shouted Kevin as he looked at the prices.

"I don't have that kind of money" said Lea.

"Looks like there hiring" said Cain pointing to a sign that said help wanted.

"What kind of evil circus puts a help wanted sign up?" asked Lea.

"Who cares this is our way in" said Kevin as he ran towards the sign only to bump into someone.

"My, my little boy you sure are in a rush aren't you?" the woman said with a smile.

"Aw I'm sorry man I should've been paying attention" said Kevin.

"Don't sweat it where were you going in such a hurry?" the woman asked.

"It seems that the circus is hiring me and my friends wanted jobs" said Kevin.

"Jobs uh well I'm working security right now how about I take you to talk to the ring master" said the woman.

"What's your name young man?" the woman asked.

"It's Kevin, Kevin Kang" said Kevin.

"Well mister Kevin your friends can wait here for you while you meet with the man in charge" said the woman.

"Hey lady you didn't tell us your name" said Lea.

"Where are my manners you are absolutely correct, my name is Aki Sakami but no one calls me Aki" said Sakami with a smile

Kevin and Lea didn't notice it but Cain did he noticed the killing intent leaking from the woman as she put on a fake smile this woman was dangerous and he knew he'd better be on his toes.

"Now, now Aki what is going on out here?" asked a rather tall man wearing a ten gallon hat and a fishtail suit.

"Aw Ring Master Truffle just the man I wanted to see" said Sakami.

"What's with the brats?" Truffle asked pointing to Kevin and friends

"Hey the only brat here is Kevin" Lea shouted.

"You're like two months younger than me" Kevin berated.

"Why don't you three come in and enjoy the circus don't worry about tickets where friends and friends help each other out!" shouted Truffle.

The five of deep walked into the big tent and saw trapeze artist flying through the air and strong men lifting one ton weights.

"Master could totally lift that much with his finger" said Lea.

"Master is a scary man" said Cain

"Now we have to get back to work but why don't you all have a seat the show will start in five minutes" said Truffle.

"Should we get some snacks?" asked Kevin.

"Did you forget why we are here?" Lea asked

"I'm sure they won't try anything right away lets just enjoy the show while there's a show to enjoy" said Kevin.

"No their already on the move I'm sure of it" said Cain.

"Well if Cain say's so than it must be true" said Kevin.

"Oh sure if I say something you're a skeptic but if Cain here say's something it's like the words of a messiah" said Lea.

Just as the groups conversations was hitting a peak point lights and smoke filled the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages I am Ring Master Truffle! And I'd like to welcome you all to the circus!"

"Don't breath in this smoke there's something wrong with it" said Cain has he saw people around him begin to pass out.

"Damn" said Kevin has he felt his eyes get heavy.

"They'll pay for this" said Lea as her eyes closed.

Cain tried to stay awake but the amount of smoke in the area was too much even for an S-class wizard and he promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile-

Icarus and Aio were walking through the halls of the magic council headquarters well Aio was walking, Icarus was getting dragged.

"Damn it why are you so strong?" Icarus asked has he struggled in Aio's grip.

"Shut up young master we are here" said Aio as she walked into the meeting room and through him into a chair.

"Master Icarus glad you can join us" said an old man with graying hair whom wore elegant looking robes.

"Against my will I might add" said Icarus.

"Before we begin there's still one more who has yet to arrive" said another man nearing his seventies his hair long gone.

"Aw right Master Mavis of the fairy tail guild" said the gray haired old man.

"I bet you it's another old fart" Icarus whispered to Aio.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" came a shout as a young girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes came stumbling in followed by a man in his early thirties with blonde hair and a collar that covered half his face.

"Nice for you to join us Master Mavis" said the gray haired old man with a bright smile

"Oh sure I run a little late and I get the cold shoulder but the new guy runs late and he gets a nice welcome present.

"Ahem Icarus the Master is that young girl there" said Aio pointing to Mavis.

"Sorry I'm late I'm Mavis of Fairy Tail" said Mavis.

"I'm Aio and this is my master Icarus where from Infinite Ouroboros" said Aio.

"Really I heard you guild is the strongest guild in all of Fiore" said Mavis.

"Mavis stop being impressed and get serious" said the man whom accompanied her.

"Come on Precht loosen up" said Mavis with a smile.

"I apologize she can be a bit wild at times" said Precht.

"I know what you mean" said Aio has she glared at Icarus.

"Ahem!" if you are quite done we'll get on with this meeting" said the bald man.

"Yeah I missed out on some action because I had to come here" said Icarus.

"The dark guild devils soul have been up to something lately I think it's precedent that we figure out a way to handle this" said the graying hair man.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Mavis asked as she began to sweat.

"The A.C should be on" said the bald man

"Don't you all thing talking about someone behind their backs is rather rude!" came a menacing voice that Aio and Icarus both recognized…

"Damien!" Icarus yelled has he stood in his seat.

"Hells Fury!" shouted Damien has flames flew towards the masters.

"Dome Of Defense!" shouted the bald master as a giant dome protected them from the fierce attack.

"Grand Impact!" shouted Icarus as he tried palm striking Damien.

"I'm not the weakling I was back then!" Damien shouted as he dodged the punch and kicked Icarus in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"Flying Daggers!" shouted Aio as she threw her dagger and then multiplied it splitting the dagger into twenty.

"AW!" Damien shouted as he raised his hand a wall of flames rose from the ground and destroyed the daggers.

"Dancing Lotus!" shouted Aio as she pulled out her rapier and thrusted towards Damien who blocked it with his finger.

"Once trash always trash" said Damien has he punched Aio in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Don't you lay another finger on Aio!" shouted Icarus has he ran and punched Damien in the chin whilst he was distracted.

"Come on Mavis lets get you out of here!" shouted Precht.

"Don't run little girl! The fun is just starting!" shouted Damien

"Aio get everyone out of here!" shouted Icarus.

"But young master what about you?" Aio asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'm a Daedalus after all" said Icarus with a grin.

"If you think I'm leaving here without you then you had better think again" said Aio as she grabbed the back of his shirt and ran.

"Why do you run from me!" shouted Damien as he gave chase.

"It's not time to fight you yet!" shouted Aio.

"Strong World!" shouted Icarus has he punched the ground causing the earth to rise up and separate them.

"Damn! I'll have my revenge!" Damien shouted.

"Did you forget our deal?" Satan asked reappearing.

"I didn't lose" said Damien.

"You could've which makes me wonder why you decided to attack them." Satan asked.

"I wanted to see if they were as strong as before I'm glad to see they don't disappoint" said Damien.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh my head where are we?" Lea asked.

"I don't think where in the circus anymore" said Kevin as he looked around and saw floating balls and the world was filled with rainbows

"I am Ring Master Truffle and you are all in my play pin!" came Truffles voice throughout the world.

"This is bad" said Cain.

"This is quite the pickle" said Sakami with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lea.

"I'm here to kill you all of course" said Sakami has she slowly pulled a sword out.

"You guys find Truffle and stop him I'll take care of this" said Cain

"Alright kick her ass Cain!" shouted Kevin has he and Lea ran from the area.

"I guess I should be honored that the demon of the west is going to fight me" said Sakami.

"It's an honor to fight the woman known has the silent blade" said Cain.

"Lets go!" shouted Sakami….

 **To be continued….**

 **Icarus- Me**

 **Aio- Me**

 **Kevin- Klbubblepop786**

 **Lea- Klbubblepop786**

 **Cain-Trevor607(S-class)**

 **Sakami- Dragvil1996(S-class)**

 **Damien- Me**

 **All four S-class spots for Infinite Ouroboros have been taken**

 **Three Spots remain in Devils Soul**


End file.
